Wounds
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Conner patches Jamie's injury and they have a 'fight' in fornt of Wally and Dick. Little do they know that the fight is a cover for what's going on between the two heroes. Blue/Supey SLASH!


"You Freshmen never think do you?" The Super clone grumbles as he wraps gauze around the younger hero's bicep.

"It's not my fault the guy got a good shot in _ese_." He mumbles back and hisses in pain when the clone squeezes too tightly. "Watch it!" He growls.

"Pain is the price for your rookie mistakes Blue."

"Didn't you ever make mistakes? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal Jamie, is that you know better than to make dumb mistakes like tonight. You should have listened before attacking."

"I thought I had a good shot."

"You thought wrong, and now you're sporting black and blue on your skin rather than just on your suit." Conner mumbles and sighs. "There."

" Thanks. What is it with you mistakes huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me Conner. How come I'm the only one you get peeved off with? Garfield and the others never get yelled at."

"They haven't been training with me like you have. They don't know some of the moves I've taught you, all of which you never use."

"So because I've got some fancy footwork I get yelled at? That's messed up and you know it."

"Just drop it Jamie."

"No. Not until you explain."

"Drop. It."

"I'm not Wolf! I don't drop on command. I'm not going to let this go." Jamie hisses in pain when his arm aches horribly.

"Keep your arm still you'll cause yourself more pain." Conner sighs as he finishes putting things away.

"Hey! _Escucha_!" Jamie's hand shoots out and catches the collar of Conner's shirt.

The Mexican boy was shorter than the Clone but that didn't stop him from glaring full force.

"Let me go Blue."

"Fat chance. Now explain."

"You're different okay? You have the potential I can work with. You don't resist when I push you harder. You obey when I tell you to move. You're reckless and clumsy at times but despite that being an obstacle you can move past it easily."

"So you give me crap because I'm good at doing what I do?" Jamie screams, anger boiling in his veins. "Shut it!" his head turns to look over his shoulder and Conner holds back the urge to scream at the other boy for making it look as if he's talking to himself.

"Robin and Beast Boy have potential. But they have the kind of potential that would take years, maybe decades to build up. You have the drive that I can work with without wanting to choke you."

"Then why don't you quit treating me like trash and a wimp in order to start treating me with respect. Quit calling me a freshman! I'm not a rookie."

With that, Conner tears away from Jamie's grasp and pushes the fifteen year old against the wall with a glare.

" I'll do so when you give _me_ some respect Jamie. Quit it with the slang."

"Over my dead body!"

"Hey!" Both heroes turn to find a frowning Night Wing and a smirking Wally West.

"Geez. Supey sure has opened up." The red head chuckles.

"Enough screaming for one night. Get home Jamie. Training starts early in the morning. Conner, you should get to bed too."

"We're not here…_ese_." Jamie mumbles before walking out of the room.

Conner watches as the boy marches out of the room with his head held high.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Wally mumbles after a few seconds.

" I'm going to bed." Conner mumbles before leaving as well.

"I can't be the only one that notices." Wally mumbles after he's sure the clone is out of hearing range.

"You're not. Trust me I see it too. Those two are attracted to one another. Both are too stubborn to act though. Looks like another Spitfire couple." Dick teases and chuckles when his best friend turns red.

"Shut up dude!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was hard enough to sneak back into Mt. Justice without anyone noticing. But to add the obstacle of having to sneak through the halls without waking anyone and having to get into Conner's room without setting off the alarms was insane.

Eventually though, Jamie was standing in the Clone's room with a smirk.

"Wake up!" He hisses before grabbing a pillow form the floor and smacking the bigger hero on the face.

The clone groans and frowns before opening his eyes tiredly.

"Blue? What are you doing in here?" Conner mumbles and rubs the sleep form his eyes.

"Forgot to give you something. We were interrupted remember?" Jamie mumbles and sits down beside the other.

"Thought you did that on purpose." Conner mumbles and sighs. He shifts to lean on his elbow and looks up at the Mexican with a tired smile.

"You can be really dense sometimes you know that _Ese_?" Jamie rolls his eyes before leaning down.

He presses his own lips onto the Clone's softly, not really feeling up to a full blown make out session.

"Three months and I'm still not used to that." Conner sighs and lies back down with a chuckle.

"What? The pretend fighting and late night visits?" Jamie teases and lies down beside his boyfriend of three months. "you're the one that insists on them. I don't get what the big deal is."

"The kisses." Conner covers Jamie with the blanket. "And the big deal, is that if the team finds out…it could mean trouble."

"Get to sleep _vaquero_." Jamie mumbles as he starts drifting off.

"I still don't get that pet name." Conner mumbles.

"Good. It would take the fun out of it if you did." Jamie sighs before drifting off.


End file.
